A Scare To Remember: Thoughts of a nigh lost bond
by ShadowDeeps
Summary: This is my take on Ash's thoughts in the episode "A Scare To Remember" of the Pokémon anime's english dub.


**Rather than just feeling inspired, this particular piece of work is dedicated to a good friend of mine known as Lisa. It's based on the episode "A Scare To Remember" and written through Ash's point of view. To expound further, it's also an episode that runs me through whenever I watch it given the kind of extrication Ash and Pikachu find themselves lapsing into; like the episode "Pikachu's Goodbye", it makes one appreciate the bond between Pikachu and Ash that much more. **

**I am not related to 4Kids, OLM, Nintendo, or any of their respective copyrights in any way – this is just a fan fiction.**

On the path to Lilycove City! And the Ferry port!

Curiously carved trees march into gentle slopes rising sharply and distant chains of mountains as the mad light of the sun boomed down, creating a blanket of green and gold. Pikachu marches and wades happily forth, as my best buddy always does. But exceptionally so today. My friends are with me, and I can just feel my body blossoming with rushes of excitement as a great fire plays in my beaming eyes. The need for challenges and Pokémon battles takes me. I can't help it. My excitement can't be suppressed. Pikachu still marches forward, unusually but awesomely happy, waving a dismissive but challenging paw. "Well, Pikachu is sure in a great mood today." May points out with joy filling her voice. He sure is. My best buddy. We'd been through so much together. And that's awesome. "I know." I reply. But something stops. I peer forward. An uncomforting silence hangs on us.

The ground shakes. Pikachu's arms cradle and he shoots unsatisfied eyes. Everyone assumes shocked expressions. But my blood suddenly curls, and fear flares through me. Something is going to happen to Pikachu. I know it.

Something jerks towards him. Jerks down. Hard. A tree, maybe.

An awful cry! Pikachu's!

_Pikachu! NO!_

_Look out!_

An empty hollow began to fill me. I don't know what, but I had a real feeling this was only the beginning. That this would be a scare to remember.

_Pikachu…_

_Pikachu, are you okay!?_

Parting dust gradually climbs up. Another silence hangs over. I raise my eyes up. Somehow, what came next didn't surprise me. Clasps of red and silver steel appear and a familiar, crazy, and annoying laugh deepened. "Whoa, what's that?" May exclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble, we're early today!"

"The early bird catches the Pikachu, they say!"

I couldn't tolerate this today. Pikachu needed my help.

Another terrible cry from Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

This was getting unbearable…

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuuufett!"

"Chiiiiime!"

I wondered whether they'd ever give up one day and what their motives truly were. But I could only think of demanding Pikachu back fiercely, but Jessie drew up a limp hand with yet another laugh. Evil crept along it. "That's a good one! But why would we do that when we spent all our money on this?" she questioned, her eyes flashing self-satisfaction. They couldn't stifle their laughter. They stare at us sharply but happily. "We decided to gather all our Pikachu capturing experience and create this bad boy you're looking at here! So wah-lah! Feast your eyes on what we like to call our mean and nasty, grumpy grab em' mark oooone!" James cried as his face lit up, waving his hand up theatrically. Tension builds in me, impulses I can't escape. Pikachu needs me. "With a special feature called the cranky claw grabber that's guaranteed to put anyone in a bad mood!" But my hardened glare and rising, firm tensions could only be directed towards saving Pikachu. "Go, Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Dancing flicks of lightning play across the thing. Worry etches into my face.

Nothing.

"Thunderbolt didn't work!" May remarked, slight surprise filling her eyes as they're settled on the thing. "So what's it made of!?" Brock cried in a troubled voice.

"Only the finest combination of insolated recyles mixed with rubber hoses!" Meowth retorted with a dark, dim smile crossing his lips. "Stick that up your twerpy noses!"

Then I'd had it, gazing sharply. Slabs of urgency and determination flushed throughout my heart and body. It was uncontrollable. My eyes leapt recognition. I'm getting Pikachu. And my friends are helping me. But my foot begins to hang limply, and suddenly I become suspended over vivid black. Something really feels like it's missing, but before I can fall wreaths of smoke and flame dance up.

Suspended about the air, Pikachu seems just within my grasp.

Just within….

I will never…

Never….

Give up!

I extend my hand, trying, trying, trying…

Suspension clamping every bone. But even more than that, my heart.

_No!_

It slips away. All fades to black.

An uncertain frown curled onto my lips, as my eyes slowly parted and the pale light of day crossed my vision. I feel like I'm hanging onto something. But I can't and won't give up, wherever I am. "Hey… guys… you alright?" Brock thought so with a calm gaze. Max wants to know what happened. May says Team Rocket's machine blew up. Then understanding dawned on me – that's exactly what happened. But ferocity clasped every muscle I had at this point. Pikachu means too much to me. I know my determination can't be quenched. Max, however, points that I can't help Pikachu in a tree. Yet I get the feeling Pikachu is in a lot more danger than usual. Nevertheless, I figured Swellow could help me. Brock figured Mudkip could lend a hand. My grave voice called for him, but nothing but an uncomfortable silence loomed. My heart felt as though it was filled with emptiness. I'd never give up, regardless.

But Mudkip picks up something, giving everyone a sharp stare! Pikachu's tracks! Wait… no… Meowth's!? But we continued to search. I'd not give up. We went through starkly rising cliffs, and Brock pointed that Pikachu's tracks implied that there wasn't much of a struggle. The horrifying truth is that Brock was right. Mudkip and Swellow pick up something else. "They both seem to be pointing in the same direction." May points with an intent glance. But I knew why. They knew Pikachu's scent. "That's because Pikachu's over there!" I firmly said with a sweeping gaze. I could never let him go. Passions began to rise in me, as my determination would never wilt. But my heart still sunk low.

The next thing I found couldn't surprise me more as fear ran through me. Pikachu… was following Jessie, James, and Meowth. _Following!? _Max wasn't happy with Team Rocket, nor were any of us, but I could only peer at Pikachu in concern. I was concerned. But I knew something was up. Meowth then claimed Pikachu was his buddy. That they were buddies!?

_Buddies!?_

"That's not true!" I break, the words barely escaping my trembling lips. I divert my eyes downward as they soften, asking Pikachu if it remembers me. Says nothing. All it can do is stare at me vacantly. Silence. Pause. "He's a liar!" Meowth cried. Pikachu, don't leave me….

Don't leave me…

Don't do it….

Pikachu dashes away.

_NO!_

My hands freeze. My eyes freeze. My heart freezes. My fearsome gaze prevails. This can't be happening.

May and Brock knew something was going on. So did Max. "Pikachu…. you don't remember who those guys are, do you?" I continued to draw towards Pikachu, my eyes saddened but my voice softening as we try to exchange knowing glances. No luck.

"Prepare for trouble, that's none of your concern!"

"Make it double, things have taken a turn!"

The rest slowly slipped away from me, but with a cry Pikachu supported them. I didn't get this.

At all.

Jessie and James went on about how they did it. But I couldn't take this. My body went cold as my hands began to go limp. _Why didn't Pikachu remember me? _How could Pikachu be a member of Team Rocket? Max wanted to know this. So did I, May, and Brock. I slowly jolt myself forward. "Come on…. those three are our _enemies_, remember?" Pikachu shifts his glare away angrily. This wasn't just reminding me of our first days together; this was _worse_. A lot worse. "Okay, time to let those twerps have it, Pikachu!" James commanded Pikachu with glee and bolts of lightning danced around and through me, temporary pain clasping at my body. Temporary. But the pain of losing Pikachu – my best buddy and Pokémon – was infinitely greater. I wasn't giving up, even then. I continue to try, but Pikachu does it. Again.

I didn't understand it. Pikachu doesn't remember me.

The thunder shocks didn't bother me. But Pikachu's change in attitude did.

Then it hit Brock: Pikachu lost its memory. Just what I feared. And Brock states this with a cold, hard, rough, yet smooth voice. Before I could get any further heaving dust suddenly separated and consumed my vision and Team Rocket were about to escape in their balloon.

Not if _I _could help it!

"Oh no you don't!" I hissed furiously. I jerked myself up onto the balloon and flung my hands forward. "Nobody's gonna take away my best buddy!" I continued to cry.

I have to do this…

I _will _do this…

Nobody can stop me.

I keep my gaze fixed on Pikachu. But before I can do anything, Team Rocket commanded Pikachu to use thunderbolt. Luckily, the balloon blew up in separating tongues of licking smoke. But I wasn't done yet.

I had to save Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I'm here buddy!" I cried, a narrow river shimmering softly and beginning to appear. I continued to reach, love and devotion springing through me. "Piiika… chu!" I exclaimed, just barely clasping on. If we were to fall… if were to fall, we were to do it together!

_Falling…_

_Falling…._

_Screaming…._

And a splash. Bubbles began to dance past me as my vision softened underwater, just faintly perceptible of what was happening as I clung to my buddy. This couldn't be happening.

Pikachu…. somehow your heart went astray…

Feeling so strong and feeling so wrong….

Somehow you just slipped away….

You're already gone, but I'm hanging on!

You can't remember, laughing together!

We slept, we laughed, we ate. We battled.

You don't remember all the moments we shared…

You won't remember times we were happy…

Pikachu… we've been through so much together. The Indigo League. The Orange Islands. The Johto League. And now… for you to suddenly forget our bond in the Hoenn region… I don't understand. You're my best buddy. My eyes began to dim, a warm smile creeping across my lips. Pikachu, you always will be my best buddy. No matter what. And that's good enough for me.

I feel a familiar sensation; something licking at me, maybe. My eyes open to surrounding water that gently glints in the alleys of the sun. A familiar, cute, yellow face gazes at me blankly but curiously, smiling brightly.

_Pikachu? Do you remember me?_

Pikachu nods its head. It got its memory back! I couldn't believe it! I was too happy for words. Happiness coursed through every vein I had as I pulled Pikachu into my embrace tightly. I thought I'd lost it. Tears began to run down my face. Pikachu could only lick me in response. Brock, Max, and May eventually caught up, wondering if everything was alright. Everything…. except Team Rocket, who were blasted off thanks to Pikachu soon enough.

As we watched the sun sink below a happy orange shallow beneath ridges that folded away, one thing hit me more than ever: no battle on my Pokémon journey and no challenge would ever be triumphed over without the power of friendship and love. And I knew Pikachu and I were going to be best buddies, more than ever now. A great heart is all one could ask out of friendship.

And that's exactly what Pikachu and I shared.


End file.
